DKOG Members
The full membership of the alliance Death Knight Operations Group is a closely guarded secret; aside from the group's commander, its entire roster is known only to a few members of SI:7. Most of the unit's agents either have no idea of the unit's full strength or believe that they are its only members. While DKOG has no formal organisation, its members are grouped into exclusive cells and squads. As a result, those in one given cell do not know the identities of others; in fact, many are unaware that there are other members of DKOG aside from their own cell and their overall commander. Morgana Armbreaker (DKOG-056) Born Morgana Hearthstone and trained as a priestess, Morgana was one of those who went to fight against the Scourge, only to fall in battle and wind up joining their ranks. Surviving the battle of Light's Hope and escaping the Scourge, she returned to Ironforge only to find that she had been decalred legally dead. To make matters worse, when her family discovered what she had become, she was disowned. Somewhat embeittered (And now posessed of an extremely short and violent temper) she pledged to help serve the Alliance, if only to clear her name and prove to her family that she was still loyal to Ironforge. As a member of DKOG, Morgana has one unique asset. Nobody ever seems to expect a faemle Dwarven Death Knight - in fact, Morgana may be the only one of her kind in existance. As a result, her enemies are usually caught unawares or simply dismiss her all together. Given her violent tendancies, it is a mistake they rarely make twice. Fargo Bartley (DKOG-062) An agent for SI;7, Fargo was sent to observe and report on Forsaken movements in the Plaugelands. However, instead he was discovered and taken out by the Scourge, before being recreated as a Death Knight. At no point, however, was his identity beyond a common adventurer compromised with none of the Scourge – or his fellow Death Knights – having any idea who he really was. Returning to Stormwind after the battle of Light's Hope Chapel, he approached SI:7 about returning to their service. While his transformtion meant that he was no longer capable as an undercover agent (his former specialty), he knew that he could be useful otherwise. A compromise was achieved, with Fargo becoming one of the founding members of DKOG. While posing as a regular member, Fargo is assigned to keep watch over other agents to make sure that they have no residual loyalties to the Lich King. As a result, he is one of the few members of DKOG who knows the unit's full strength and the identity of all its members. At the same time, his experience has proven to be invaluable in the field. Codename: Montezuma's Skeleton Fargo Bartley's minion is a Skeletal Warrior. For some reason, the Skeleton has been assigned the codename of “Montezuma's Skeleton”. Usually in the field, it is referred to simply as “Monty” or “That pile of bones over there”. Fargo has never given an explanation as to the name, while it is possible that Monty is indeed the skeleton of someone called Montezuma, few people are willing to bet on it. Some have suggested the true identity of the body Monty was raised from may be some world-shattering secret and, as such, he is refered to by this title as a way of preserving said secret. What that may be is another matter. Silly name aside, Montezuma's Skeleton has a variety of uses; aside from being sent to attack opponents, Monty also does a very good impersonation of the average Scourge soldier. Also, his skull can be thrown as a distraction. Shinessa Duskrunner (DKOG-009) A scout and Outrunner for the Sentinels, Shinessa saw action against the Silithid and later the Burning Legion. However, despite this long history, she would fall in battle against the Scourge during an attempt to dislodge them from Stratholme. Her death was followed by her rebirth as a Death Knight, and, eventually, her freedom from the Lich King. One of the least talkative members of the unit, Shinessa has been described as “incredibly creepy” by some. Seemingly able to put chills into other Death Knights, she seems to loom silently, her hood covering her features save for a suggestion of a glow from her eyes – and the odd glance of her Kaldorei fangs when she grins. That, as a Night Elf, she can apparently vanish into shadows and, as such, could be lurking in any darkened corner only makes it worse. That, in battle, she rarely talks when slaughtering Scoruge only makes it worse. Eduvigis Frankleton (DKOG-034) A warrior in life, Eduvigis Frankleton's death, resurrection, enslavement and subsequent freedom gave him a firm conviction in the power of the Holy Light. He became determined that his mission in life would be to spread the word of the Light to the entire world, eager to convince anyone around him of its healing power, while at the same time, seeking to redeem himself for his past actions and service to the Lich King, even if unwilling. The result is that he spends a lot of his time standing around in Stormwind, shouting out the virtues of the Holy Light to anyone within earshot. While an entirely mediocre Death Knight, it has been speculated that SI:7 recruited him into DKOG not for his abilities. Instead, they chose him as a way to get him out of their hair, get him to shut up and, quite possibly, get him killed. Vela Raptor (DKOG-066) If one had any doubts as to the Lich King's plans for the army he had raised in Acherus, one has to look no further then Vela Raptor. Struggling through Death Knight training, Vela should have been simply slain and recreated as a Ghoul. However, as the entire army was expendable, Vela was sent into battle to die for the Scourge. Despite her lack of ability, she managed to survive the battle, joining those others who has escaped the Lich King's control. Despite the powers she controls, Vela has proven to be a less then capable operative. She seems to be only a mediocre swordsman at best, apparently more concerned with looking after her hair then with honing her fighting skills. Similarly, while she has an array of unholy powers at her disposal, she seems to be unable to use them effectively. Vela's abilities seem to have earned her a unique role within DKOG; her role is to do whatever task is considered not worth utilizing a more capable agent on. Within SI:7, there are some who see DKOG as being ultimately expendable; in such a case, Vela is considered the most expendable member. Saadow (DKOG-087) Once a Vindicator, very little is known about Saadow's past before he volunteered to do battle with the Scourge. Falling in battle, he was recreated as a Death Knight. However, even after regaining his free will, he is very embittered and angry. Much of this is due to loosing his connection to the Light; both through his death and the dark energies he wields. In Saadow's mind, this makes him little better then a Broken or, even worse, a Man'ari. As a consequence, he is one of the most bloody and violent members of DKOG. He is driven by vengeance and his hatred of the Scourge, and is not afraid to do whatever it takes to destroy them. He seems to have very little concept of the rules of warfare; instead, he is more then willing to do whatever it takes. To him, the end justifies the means, whatever those means may be. He also tends to laugh a lot. Rather then a Deathcharger, Saadow uses a Mekengineer's Chopper that he made himself. He seems inordinately fond of it. On occasion. He gives other members of the group joyrides in it. Garvin Steelforge (DKOG-033) A member of the Alliance Army during the third war, Garvin was with the forces that survived the fall of Lordaeron and instead fought on against the Scourge in Dalaran and Silverpine. Abandoned by Kael'thas' Blood Elves, his unit continued on irregular operations for some time before finally joining forces with the Argent Dawn. Even then, he continued to fight the undead armies before he succumbed to his wounds and was claimed by them. Despite becoming a Death Knight, Garvin has managed to maintain much of his original manner. He is still loud, boisterous and outgoing, and loves to drink. However, he is also a keen tactician, and is a master of survival and operating behind enemy lines, having managed to do such for several years in the Plaugelands. An expert smith, he has done some study into the strange new metal that Death Knight armour is made from. Garvin has a strong hatred of Blood Elves, especially Blood Elf Death Knights, be they a part of the Scourge or otherwise. Jeremy Stoat-Ermine (DKOG-016) The middle child of a Lordaeron noble family, Jeremy spent his days prior to the third war being an idle layabout with no real ambition beyond being married off when it was convenient. On a trip to Stormwind when the Third War Broke out, he would up being the sole survivor of his family. Realizing that he would not get his family's lands back on his own, he knuckled down and trained himself as a warrior in the hope of one day taking the battle back to the Scourge. Teamed with a group of adventurers, he lead an assault on his family's holdings. However, he found that he had direfully underestimated the Scourge's strength. He and his companions were slain, however he was raised as one of the Scourge's new Death Knights. Now free of the Lich King, he has pledged to free all of Lordaeron from the grips of the undead; Scourge or Forsaken. Despite all that has happened, Jeremy's noble heritage does show through on occasion. However, he is well aware of who he is and what has been done to him, and is acutely aware the fact that he will never be a part of normal society again. He does his best, regardless, to act in a dignified and proper manner. Recently, he has begun to secretly recruit another adventuring guild to launch a second strike at his family's holding. Organisation As mentioned, most of the members of DKOG are unaware of the unit's full size or its full membership. Of the entire unit, only Hans Stroermer and Fargo Bartley know its full strength. The unit's squadrons are organised based on the premise that members of DKOG will only come into contact with other members that they know. One squad is made up of Artazia Azinable, Sellek Lerenze, Brunhylde Shoe and Jill Valdaar; these four were all individuals who chose to become Death Knights rather then being raised from undeath. They are not considered a risk, however; Valdaar and Azinable being obsessed with vengeance, while Shoe is somewhat dedicated to a cause. Sellek, seen as the most sensible of the unit, acts as a moderating influence and brake on some of its more unbalanced elements. A second squad is composed of Fargo Bartley (with Codename:Montezuma's Skeleton), Shinessa Duskrunner, Saadow, Garvin Stoneforge and Jeremy Stoat-Ermine. Having all died and been reborn only to be scarified again, the squad's loyalty is considered to be above suspicion. Aside from often acting as their leader, Fargo is tasked with carefully watching the unit for any signs of disloyalty or reversion to Scourge control. Vela Raptor and Eduvigis Frankleton work together, but are yet to be assigned to work with other members of the unit. It is believed that the pair of them are reserved for "suicide" operations where the death of the operative is expected - or even, a part of the desired outcome. Abraham Van Halfling and Morgana Armbreaker are not yet assigned to any squad. At present, the pair seem to be more suited to independent operations and are used accordingly. Roster Command *Hans Stroermer Squad A *Artazia Azinable *Sellek Lerenze *Brunhylde Shoe *Jill Valdaar Squad B *Fargo Bartley (with Codename:Montezuma's Skeleton) *Shinessa Duskrunner *Saadow *Garvin Stoneforge *Jeremy Stoat-Ermine Squad S *Graffias Scorpidsting *Vesperillo T. Bat "Squad X" (no offical name) *Eduvigis Frankleton *Vela Raptor Unattached *Moreganna Armbreaker *Abraham Van Halfling Gallery of DKOG Members Image:dkogdorff1.jpg|Morganna Armbreaker Image:dkogart1.jpg|Artazia Azinable Image:dkogagent1.jpg|Fargo Bartley Image:montys1.jpg|Codename: Montezuma's Skeleton Image:vesp2.jpg|Vesperillo T. Bat Image:dkognelf1.jpg|Shinessa Duskrunner Image:dkogfrank5.jpg|Eduvigis Frankleton Image:dkogvanh1.jpg|Abraham Van Halfing Image:dkogsel1.jpg|Sellek Lerenze Image:dkogvelo3.jpg|Vela Raptor Image:dkogdrae1.jpg|Saadow Image:griffias3.jpg|Grifias Scorpidsting Image:dkogbrun1.jpg|Brunhylde Shoe Image:dkogdorf1.jpg|Garvin Steelforge Image:dkogh3.jpg|Jeremy Stoat-Ermine Image:dkogjill1.jpg|Jill Valdaar Category:DKOG Category:Organizations Category:Articles by Darthfish